Kelam
by ambudaff
Summary: Dirapatkan jubah hitamnya. Melompat menuju bangunan lain, berlari dan melompat lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga tiba di tujuan. Atau tidak. Hidupnya memang untuk berlari. Tujuannya memang kelam. Disertakan dalam Crossover Assassin's Story yang diselenggerakan oleh PNFI


**KELAM**

_Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Lily Evans, dan Remus Lupin adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate M untuk kekerasan. Genre angst. Bukan canon (dalam canon pembunuh Lily dan Remus bukan Fenrir tentu saja)_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Crossover Assassin's Story**__ yang diselenggarakan oleh __**PNFI**_

-o0o-

Bulan setengah yang tertutup awan sebagian sangat mendukung operasinya. Jubah hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin dingin musim gugur Skotlandia, tetap membuatnya tak terlihat karena tak mengkilap.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Padahal ia menggunakan sepatu boot, seperti yang digunakan tentara, akan tetapi suara yang ditimbulkannya minim. Bobot tubuhnya tidak mengikuti keinginan gravitasi.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dari satu atap gedung yang satu, menuju atap gedung yang lain, dengan ketinggian yang berbeda. Berkelit melewati rintangan, menelusuri titian, berputar, melompat, setengah memanjat. Berlari manakala tiada rintangan, berusaha tetap melaju dengan kecepatan tetap saat harus bermanuver.

_Tap!_

Gerakan kakinya terhenti.

Di atap gedung seberang, sosok yang dituju sedang mengarah padanya.

Sosok itu berhenti juga.

Berhadap-hadapan dalam jarak sekitar duapuluh meter, berdiri di atas landasan atap dari gedung yang berbeda.

Tapi cukup untuk saling mengidentifikasi.

"Severus Snape."

"Fenrir Greyback."

Sosok dihadapannya terkekeh. "Aku tak mengira kau berani berhadapan denganku. Kau tahu, Pangeran Kegelapan tak suka jika panglimanya disentuh sedikitpun!"

Severus mendengus. "Tak akan ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Hoho! Jadi kau bermain api di dua kubu, eh?" Fenrir kembali terkekeh. Tapi tak lama, karena dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ia mundur mengambil ancang-ancang sambil bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala.

Raungan mengerikan mengiringi terkamannya, akurat dan cepat, lintas bangunan, namun Severus berkelit, sigap mengubah posisi, menebas leher Fenrir jika saja manusia serigala itu terlambat menarik lehernya.

"Tongkatmu takkan berguna di sini, Sev!" sambil berputar Fenrir kembali menerkam, kuku-kuku cakarnya terlihat berkilap di bawah cahaya bulan yang minim. Fenrir salah satu dari sedikit manusia serigala yang tidak menggantungkan transformasinya pada siklus bulan purnama.

Severus kembali menghindar, sekalian mengirimkan serangan balik, "Sebagai ahli Ramuan, tongkat tak pernah banyak berguna untukku."

Kedua tangannya kosong, ia hanya menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menyerang.

Fenrir menggeram. Melompat sekali lagi, kali ini ia menggunakan serangan-serangan jarak pendek, cakar-cakarnya menggempur dari kanan dan kiri dalam kecepatan tinggi. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini berada di pihak Kegelapan atau di pihak Orde Phoenix? Kurasa keduanya-" sahutnya di sela-sela mengirim serangan, "-jika saja Pangeran Kegelapan mengetahui-"

"Tak ada yang akan mengetahui," sahut Severus pendek, berkelit dari cakar kiri Fenrir, berguling taktis, melompat bertumpu pada tumpukan besi konstruksi bangunan, masih berusaha menghindar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu-" Fenrir meningkatkan intensitas serangan, mencecar dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Tentu," lagi-lagi ucapannya pendek. Tinggi kurus tetapi lincah, menghindar dari tajamnya cakar Fenrir, matanya cepat mengantisipasi arah mana serangan, tangannya sigap mengarah ke balik jubah.

Fenrir terkekeh, "Sebegitu dendamnya dirimu akan kematian Lupin. Sebentar, bukannya hubungan dengannya tidak begitu baik? Atau, bukan Lupin, tetapi justru Evans? Hahaha, kau dan semua kelahiran Muggle itu-"

Lily.

Lily Evans.

Lily Evans.

Severus menggeram, raut wajahnya berubah mengeras. Fenrir membaca perubahan ini, menyeringai sambil mencecar dengan cakar ganda.

SYUIT!

Nyaris tak berjarak antara kuku tajam manusia serigala itu pada dada Severus, sepersekian detik saja terlambat, tentu sudah menancap.

Cepat Severus menyadari bahwa ia harus terus mengontrol perasaannya jika ingin menang, jika ingin menuntaskan dendamnya. Mata terpejam beberapa saat mengatur emosi, ia tak boleh lengah, ia tak boleh kalah, atau semua akan hancur berantakan.

SYIUT!

Sekali lagi cakar manusia serigala lewat di depan wajahnya, sekaligus kemudian manusia serigala itu berputar, menendang dengan cakar kaki belakangnya. Severus menghindar, tangan kanan dimasukkannya ke dalam jubah, tetapi kali ini ia tak bisa menyerang, kaki dan tangan manusia serigala itu terus mencecar.

Menghindar ke kanan, menghindar ke kiri, mata Severus terus memindai tempat aman untuk berpijak, sekaligus untuk melancarkan serangan balik. Fenrir menyeringai merasa menang.

Mereka sudah di tepi atap bangunan.

Dan tak ada bangunan tinggi lagi di sisi sebelah itu.

Hanya perlu satu serangan. Jika menghindar, Severus akan terjatuh dari ketinggian, sementara jika memaksakan untuk menyerang, cakar-cakar Fenrir kini meningkatkan frekuensi serangan.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Severus mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari jubah, melompat bersalto berputar di udara melewati kepala Fenrir, bersamaan dengannya ia melontarkan sebuah benda logam kecil mengkilap, tepat menancap di punggung Fenrir.

...dan Fenrir meraung murka, melolong panik, berusaha meraih benda itu. Tak bisa. Selain benda itu menancap di punggung, tangan-tangan Fenrir sedang berupa kaki depan bercakar, tak bisa meraih apalagi menarik lepas...

AARGH!

AAARGH!

Panik Fenrir terus mencoba, namun itu membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol sedang berada di mana, salah pijak, langsung mengantarnya terjun bebas menyentuh tanah dari lantai entah keberapa puluh.

.

.

.

.

Severus menghela napas.

Ramuan yang dibubuhkan pada bagian tajam senjata kecilnya itu bukan hanya akan membuat korbannya kaku-versi ramuan dari mantra Petrificus-tetapi juga setelah korbannya mati, jasadnya akan melebur bersatu dengan udara. Takkan ada yang bisa menemukannya. Takkan ada yang bisa melaporkannya pada Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia sudah membalaskan dendamnya. Ia, Severus Snape, akan tetap aman sebagai agen ganda.

Dirapatkan jubah hitamnya. Melompat menuju bangunan lain, berlari dan melompat lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga tiba di tujuan. Atau tidak.

Hidupnya memang untuk berlari. Tujuannya memang kelam.

**FIN**


End file.
